


The Cursed Talentswap Chatfic

by Insane_but_smart



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, M/M, Moodorbs Talentswap, chatfic, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane_but_smart/pseuds/Insane_but_smart
Summary: What happens when a bunch of highschoolers with too much intellect and influence have a normal school life?We’re about to find out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Cursed Talentswap Chatfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moodorbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodorbs/gifts).



> non-despair crack for the soul

_ Junko Enoshima added 15 others to the chat  _

_ Junko Enoshima named the chat “tf is a cishet”  _

_ Junko Enoshima changed their name to “lucky-ass charms”  _

**2:30 A.M.**

**lucky-ass charms:** sup ultimates and others 

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** why is this a thing. god. no. 

_ Mukuro Ikusaba left “tf is a cishet”  _

_ lucky-ass charms added Mukuro Ikusaba to the chat  _

**lucky-ass charms:** no. you stay. 

**Leon Kuwata:** what the hell did I miss 

**lucky-ass charms:** nothing <3 

**Leon Kuwata:** i am afraid 

**lucky-ass charms:** good <3 

_ lucky-ass charms changed Leon Kuwata’s name to “rich bitch bitching”  _

_ rich bitch bitching changed their name to “rich and pretty”  _

**rich and pretty:** this is better 

**Kyoko Kirigiri:** It really isn’t. 

**lucky-ass charms:** holy shit a girl! 

**Aoi Asahina:** a girl!!!!! :0000

**Sakura Oogami:** we get it, we’re all lesbians 

**lucky-ass charms:** y’all GAY and im here for it 

**Sakura Oogami:** why is there only punctuation on the y’all. junko what the hell 

**Yasuhiro Hagakure:** let her do what she wants. the ultimate hope works in mysterious ways 

**lucky-ass charms:** HELL yeah 

**lucky-ass charms:** damn right I do 

_ lucky-ass charms changed Kyoko Kirigiri’s name to “im so gay for mukuro uwuwu”  _

_ lucky-ass charms changed Mukuro Ikusaba’s name “im so gay for kyoko heart emoji”  _

**im so gay for kyoko heart emoji:** wtf junko 

**im so gay for mukuro uwuwu:** Agreed. 

**lucky-ass charms:** if you don’t like it just change it

_ im so gay for kyoko heart emoji changed their nickname to “Fenrir”  _

_ lucky-ass charms changed Yasuhiro Hagakure’s name to “swimmer boy, what will he do” _

_ lucky-ass charms changed Syo Fukawa’s name to “scissor system”  _

_ lucky-ass charms changed Makoto Naegi’s name to “detective despair”  _

_ lucky-ass charms changed Aoi Asahina’s name to “baseball lesbian”  _

_ lucky-ass charms changed Sakura Ogami’s name to “fashion lesbian”  _

_ lucky-ass charms changed Hifumi Yamada’s name to “the alpha and the omega”  _

_ lucky-ass charms changed Chihiro Fujisaki’s name to “trans biker gal”  _

_ lucky-ass charms changed Celestia Ludenberg’s name to “tarot girl”  _

_ lucky-ass charms changed Byakuya Togami’s name to “poker chips”  _

_ lucky-ass charms changed Mondo Owada’s name to “law and order”  _

_ lucky-ass charms changed Kiyotaka Ishimaru’s name to “help i can’t stop coding”  _

_ lucky-ass charms changed Sayaka Maizono’s name to “buff and pretty”  _

**im so gay for murkuro uwuwu:** fair enough. 

**Fenrir:** kyoko please change your name 

**im so gay for mukuro uwuwu:** …right. 

_ im so gay for mukuro uwuwu changed their name to “doujinshi my one true love” _

**doujinshi my one true love:** is this suitable? 

**Fenrir:** i… alright 

**lucky-ass charms:** they kissed, their lips clashing together like it was meant to be 

**Fenrir:** that is the most horrendous sentence I have ever laid eyes on. never speak to me again

**lucky-ass charms:** i know where you live 

**Fenrir:** no shit sherlock 

**4:56 A.M.**

**detective despair:** no. 

_ detective despair left the chat  _

_ lucky-ass charms added Makoto Naegi to the chat  _

_ lucky-ass charms changed Makoto Naegi’s name to “detective despair”  _

**lucky-ass charms:** youve forced my hand 

**detective despair:** wtf

_ detective despair and 14 others were locked into the chat  _

**Fenrir:** i am breaking my phone. 

**lucky-ass charms:** LMAOOOOOOO UR LOSS LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

**lucky-ass charms:** YOU DONT HVAE LEONS MONEY HAHAHHAHAHA 

**fashion lesbian:** she isn’t wrong 

**baseball lesbian:** mhm! 

**detective despair:** okay but i get the detective but…. why 

**detective despair:** it was ONE CAMPAIGN. 

**lucky-ass charms:** we know 

**lucky-ass charms:** now die 

**detective despair:** why are you like this 

**doujinshi my one true love:** nobody knows. 

**lucky-ass charms:** tumblr loves me 

**detective despair:** of course YOU have tumblr 

**lucky-ass charms:** <3

**Author's Note:**

> everyone is trans <3


End file.
